1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to calculator-type educational devices which electronically present a problem to a student who then selects a solution by depressing the appropriate keys on a keyboard. More specifically, the present invention relates to an arithmetic teaching device which provides certain improvements over prior art teaching devices to motivate the student to greater learning progress by keeping him informed of his arithmetic proficiency in solving arithmetic problems within teacher-defined limits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous educational electronics devices for teaching arithmetic in which a problem to be solved by a user is generated and displayed without the answer. Typically, the user solves the problem mentally or with pencil and paper and inserts the proposed answer by depressing appropriate keys on a keyboard. The teaching device then compares the proposed answer entered by the student with the correct answer derived electronically by the teaching device and indicates whether the entered answer was correct or incorrect. By way of example, one such prior art teaching device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,048 to Lien. Other calculator arithmetic teaching devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,605 to Toal et al and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,988 to Nakajima et al.
Although such prior art teaching machines may produce an initial sense of excitement and learning motivation due to the unique interaction with an electronic device, the child has no statistical basis upon which to perceive his own learning progress. As a result, the child is likely to eventually find that even learning arithmetic on an electronic calculator device can become dull and unrewarding, especially without the constructive feedback that a student is given by a human teacher to indicate that the student is making progress and to motivate him on to further learning.
Furthermore, prior art electronic teaching machines typically provide only one mode of problem solving, thereby further increasing the liklihood of quickly losing the student's interest and attention and further reducing a student's motivation to become competent in basic arithmetic skills. By way of example, it is well known in the education field that after a student has had ample opportunity to practice solving a set of arithmetical problems utilizing certain number sets to gain a minimum level of confidence, it is then highly advantageous to have the student practice his skills using a flashcard approach so that computation within the prescribed number limits becomes almost mechanical in nature.